


Comfort

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, The simon/magnus could be read as platonic, it's mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Simon loves his boyfriends- and his boyfriends' boyfriend.





	

Sometimes, Simon stays out late- or rather, early. It was five in the morning and he was just getting home. He hadn’t even been doing anything, just walking around Brooklyn, enjoying the crowded sidewalk, the noisy traffic, and the tall, lit up skyscrapers.

He got home, took off his shoes, hung up his coat, and dropped his keys in the dish by the door. He saw Clary sitting at the balcony, covered in charcoal as she sketched the skyline.

“Hey, Clary. Where are the others?” He asked as he walked over to her. She looked up, black smudges over her fair skin.

“Oh, hey! Izzy’s at the Institute, Raph is over at the DuMort, Meliorn is meeting with the Seelie Queen, and Magnus, Jace, and Alec are asleep. I just got home around an hour ago.” She said, grinning at him before turning back to her sketchbook.

He thanked her and walked to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriends and girlfriend. Clary, Meliorn, and Magnus had their own rooms, each with a large bed, courtesy of Magnus. He was incredibly nice, letting the other seven stay at his place if they wanted. He said it was because he enjoyed their company, but Simon knew it also had to deal with Magnus being lonely.

Their room was empty. Jace’s t shirt and sweats were on the floor, as well as Alec’s jeans. Simon, mostly confused and mildly concerned, decided to check the other rooms.

He found Alec and Jace in Magnus’ room.

It wasn’t odd to see Alec in Magnus’ room. After all, the Shadowhunter and the Warlock had been dating for months before Simon asked him out. Jace tended to avoid Magnus, which could be difficult as they lived in the same house, slept next door to each other, and shared a boyfriend.

Now, however, Alec and Jace were curled up in Magnus’ bed, the warlock in between them. Alec was awake, though the other two were passed out. Alec smiled at Simon and waved gently.

“Hey, what’s going on?” The vampire asked, slowly padding over to Alec’s side of the bed. He sat down, toying with the Shadowhunter’s fingers. “Why is Jace in here?”

“He had a panic attack. No one was here but Mags and I. He crawled into bed with us.” Alec whispered. Simon wouldn’t have heard him if it wasn’t for his hearing.

“Oh, okay. Got room for one more?” Simon asked with a small grin. Alec rolled his eyes and shifted over as far as he could.

Simon laid next to him, feeling the gentle warmth of Alec’s sweater. He reached an arm across them, grabbing Jace’s hand. The silk of his nightgown rubbed gently against his hypersensitive fingers.

Magnus stirred gently at the extra weight across his chest. He craned his neck, trying not to disturb Jace, whose head was resting on Magnus’ pec. He saw Simon and smiled.

“Hey, Biscuit. It’s late. You should get some sleep.” He murmured, grabbing both Simon and Alec’s hands in his.

Simon smiled into Alec’s shoulder.

He slept better that night than he could ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr. Come bug me! My poly shadowhunters sideblog si highbrooklyn-ofwarlock


End file.
